Pre-mating Rituals
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Derek tries courting Stiles but Stiles is too oblivious to notice whilst Scott unknowingly courts Isaac and Isaac see's him as a mate, at the same time Scott has to fight his feelings for Allison and choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. Sterek, Scisaac, Deucalion/Peter. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I am a Sterek Shipper haha yeahhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf.**

**Pairings: Derek/Stiles Scott/Isaac Deucalion/Peter Ethan/Danny Aiden/Lydia.**

**Warnings: Slight hurtful remarks about Allison... I like Allison but I need a dramatic Break up, I hate when girls just give away guys to other guys. Might have M rated scenes.**

* * *

Stiles slammed his book on the bed "Are you even freaking listening to me Scott?"

Scott sighed and scratched his head whilst fighting the urge to chew his lip nervously "Stiles it's Allison's birthday! I'm not going to waste time at Derek's stupid pack meetings!"

Allison. Scott was freaking chained emotionally to her. She had a hold on him. Stiles admits Allison is a pretty nice girl at times, when she doesnt go psycho bitch mode and try to kill every wolf in sight. This wasnt good for Scott, she hurts him and his friends so many times, she betrayed Scott so many times but... but he still forgave her. Even when she shot Boyd and Erica, despites Erica's desperate pleads for Allison to stop shooting her pack-brother. She shot Derek and slashed Isaac before he could defend his Alpha. H-how could Scott love someone who could be so cruel?

"This isnt healthy for you Scott! Can you not fucking see that? Do you not see a pattern? Everytime we trust Allison she betrays us! She isnt good for you!" Stiles yelled. If Stiles was a werewolf he would've morphed by now.

"She only betrayed us because Derek killed her mother!" Scotts eyes turned a gleaming gold "And how the fuck do you know whats good for me? You're just a weak pathetic human and you dont know half the things I have to go through everyday of my life!"

Stiles eyes widened. Tears formed and the human looked at his feet, clenching his fists fighting the urge to sob "Derek didnt kill her mother, he was protecting you! He was FUCKING protecting you! That's all he ever does Scott! And what do you do huh? You stab him in the back and side with the Argents. She was killing you Scott! You could've died! But he was there risking his life in a wolfsbane clouded room, so how about we all fuck the world and kiss the Argents butt huh? Since they're such heroes"

Scott's eyes widened as he reached to comfort Stiles but Stiles pushed the hand away and wiped his tears furiously "and yes, I am a weak Pathetic human, but I do know what you go through every day. I'm your best friend I'm suppose to go through everything with you! It's my job Scott. My whole life has being centered around you and your fucking problems! I risk my weak pathetic human life every fucking day, I have come face to face with a psycho Alpha wolf, a fucking Kanima, and a bunch of other Wolves that wanted to bloody murder me and all because I wanted to help you! And what do I get huh? Where's my thanks. Infact I risk my life for all the stupid werewolves in this bloody fucked up small town but nobody gives a Shit! So thank you Scott, thanks for pointing out how weak and pathetic I am"

"I'm s-sorry, I didnt know you felt that way" Scott sat next to Stiles on his bed.

"Ofcourse you didnt! Nobody knows anything that's happening in my life! Did you know how heartbroken I am that Lydia is dating Aiden and not me? Did you know that I've been vomiting my food for three whole days because I've had the 'flu? Did you know that I take sleeping pills to fall asleep since the Kanima incident? Did you know that my doctor pescribed me a whole bunch of medication for my head because theres a huge chance that I'm going out of my fucking mind! Just like my mother! Which reminds me, did you remember that today was the anniversary of my mothers death? You were suppose to come with me and my father, like you do every year, but my dad and I waited 3 fucking hours for you"

Scott's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten. Allison wanted to go for lunch to discuss their relationship and he had agreed without thinking. How could he forget, the worst yet important days of his Best Friends life? He felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, Allison-"

"Allison? Why am I not surprised?... since the day you met her, she's been your number one priority! Nothing else matters, a baby could've been murdered infront of you and you wouldnt notice if Allison was by your side!"

Scott's heart throbbed. Everything Stiles said was completely true yet it hurt. It hurt so bad. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I'm really am. Please please forgive me. I... I know I've been acting stupid and stuff. But I really am sorry Stiles. I wish I could make things up with you for today..."

"Well you cant! My moms death day only comes once a year! Now I'm going to need you to pick" Stiles stared him straight in the eye with nothing but anger surging through him.

Scott stared confused "Pick?"

Stiles stood up "Yes, it's time to choose between your best friend and your girlfriend... you cant have both"

"Stiles this is ridiculous, you know I cant do that!"

Stiles sighed and packed his books into his bag. Collecting all his stationery and placing it in his pencil case. "Well I guess you have 24 hours to think about it, find me when you're ready" Stiles sighed and left the young Alpha all alone in his room.

Scott growled and kicked bed "Dammit Stiles!"

There was a soft tentive knock on his door. "Scott?" It was Isaac Lahey. His housemate. The Puppy of Dereks pack.

"Come in Isaac" He heard a small click and the door opened revealing a cute lanky teenage wolf.

Isaac looked down guiltily "I-I did'nt mean to hear... y-you were right next-"

Scott patted to the side of his bed "I know Isaac, werewolf hearing and stuff"

Isaac nodded and walked forward before plopping himself in Scott's bed. "So uhm who you're gonna choose?"

"I... I love Allison alot you know, she's done some cruel things but she really is a good person you know?" Scott looked up at Isaac "You dated her too, you should know she's an amazing person"

"Scott, we broke up because we didnt click, I barely know that much about her, but yes she is a very sweet girl" Isaac rubbed soothing circles on Scott's back.

"I know, I know, I know I'll choose Stiles, but how can I let go of Allison?" Asked Scott while clutching his head. Obviously Stiles meant more to him that anyone except his mother Melissa ofcourse. But Stiles was his brother, his best friend, Allison was the love of his life.

"Do you need help?" Asked Isaac as he picked up Scott's Vacant hand. "Pick us. Pick Dereks packs, Be a second Alpha. Pick our family. Pick Stiles... Pick Me"

"Pick you?" Isaac nodded and stared lovingly directly into Scotts bueatiful brown eyes. "Yes me" Isaac leaned up and kissed Scott straight on his lips.

Scotts eyes widened as Isaac shoved his tongue into the young Alpha's mouth moaning loudly and passionately.

Scott immediately pushed him away "Whu... What are you doing Isaac?"

Isaac looked down embarrassed and turned away "My Wolf- it recognises you as my mate"

Scott gasped "Mate? B...but why?"

Isaac sighed "because you courted me"

"Courted you? I did no such thing!"

Isaac looked up at him with tears before bolting out the room.

"Isaac wait!" But it was too late "SHIT!"

* * *

"Stiles Hi, uhm you wanna come over after school?" Asked Scott.

Stiles stared blankly at Scott while slamming his locker shut "Are you still with Allison?"

"No" he sighed. Lying wasnt his good side "Yes kinda"

"Well then no, I dont wish to go to your house!" Stiles clutched his books tightly before walking away.

"Stiles! Wait!" Stiles turned slowly "I... choose you Stiles, you're my best friend"

Stiles smiled genuinely "I'll bring over the latest Call of Duty"

Scott grinned "Okay cool, I'll arrange Pizza, and Isaac will buy some snacks" Scotts grin faltered "Isaac... Okay I'll see you later Stiles, I just need to see Derek" Scott turned and sped away.

"Wait, Derek?"

* * *

"Derek?"

"Scott, and what are you doing here?" Asked shirtless Derek as he did vigorous push ups. Scott could only assume he was in his 1000th push up.

Scott cleared his throat "Uh yeahh... I... came to talk about Isaac"

"Isaac? Why? You hurt him yesterday so why do you care?" Asked Derek as he stood up and dusted his jeans.

"Hurt him? He confused me! All of a sudden he thinks we're mates!" Scott yelled.

The stronger Alpha growled and grabbed the younger ones neck and lifted him up "Thats because you courted him!"

"I didnt!" Scott kicked Derek in the gut causing him to fall on the floor.

Derek stared shocked "You didnt notice?"

"Notice what? Could you just tell me whats going on?" Scott yelled angrily.

Derek sighed and walked to Peter's Laptop and flipped it open "See this? This is the stages of the pre-mating ritual, also known as the 'courting' ritual"

"First Stage, is when you show interest in the werewolf personally, it's usually small forms of affection or even a small hint that you care for the person" Derek read from the laptop.

Scott now remembered at the underground rave party.

'_Be careful'_

_'Doubt I'd even slightly hurt him' Isaac chuckled._

_'I meant you' Scott placed his hand on Isaacs shoulder 'I don't want you to get hurt' _

Derek cleared his throat "Second is a stage of understanding how your potential mate feels"

Scotts eyes widened, it happened at the Animal Clinic.

_Deaton placed Isaacs hand on the furry dog. He felt a pleasant warmth fill his heart as the pain of the dog was sucked into his body. Tears dripped down his cheeks._

_Scott smiled 'It's okay, Isaac I cried the first time too' _

Derek scrolled down "The third is showing a protective or possessive side for your potential mate"

Scott rubbed his head "I didnt protect Isaac..."

Derek sat down trying to think suddenly. "Remember that time when Boyd and Cora went rabid in the forest and Isaac stepped up to fight Cora?"

Scott remembered "Yeah, infront of that lesbian girl who's girlfriend was..."

Derek nodded "and Cora was about to retaliate and attack Isaac but you jumped in and protected him from getting clawed"

Scott's eyes widened "Oh yeah I remember"

"The fourth is keeping their emotions stabilized, was there ever a time where Isaac felt troubled and you went out of your way to put his mind at ease?" Asked Derek.

Scott tapped the desk "Well I'm not sure if this counts but, once the twins were messing with Isaac and framed him in school, it was really getting to Isaac and it pissed me off, so I kinda aggravated them by breaking one of their motorcycles and helped Isaac frame them, it was epic, he seemed to feel much better when Aiden was suspended." Scott admitted.

Derek nodded "It could count" Derek scrolled down the screen more " the Fifth stage is Provision... A good Mate can provide for his lover, he can support him, take care of him and future pups" Derek stared at him "When I kicked him out for Cora, you took him in, which was a symbol for providing a home for him and any future pups that may arrive, you probably ordered alot of Take out when your mom was on night shift, in ancient times being able to hunt and catch food for their mates was 'provision', now a days having enough money to feed your mate is probably the same thing. And you have a part time job which means you make an excellent provider since 'if' you had pups you will be able to support and work for them" Derek sighed and closed Peters laptop.

"Pups?"

"We'll talk about that later" Derek snapped.

Scott shook slightly, seriously did Derek have to be such a broody bitch? "So I unknowingly Courted Isaac?"

Derek simply nodded feeling he spoke enough for the night.

Scotts eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "but thats the things any friends would do for each other"

Derek sighed "Thats not how his wolf saw it, it was his instinct to feel courted, since you followed each stage in order, if you missed out a stage, it would confuse the wolf and Isaac would've acknowledged that you werent courting him, now he's damn heartbroken! You better fix my beta or I'll rip your throat out okay?" He gave a slap to the younger Alpha's head "He's upstairs sleeping, go and sort this mess out" Derek growled and threw Scott towards the Spiral staircase of his broken apartment.

* * *

**Sterek is actually a main pairing, but I want to establish a Scisaac relationship first.**

**If you want lemon in the next Chapter just review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stiles gets a Date

**Hi so this is the second Chapter!**

**I loved all the reviews thanks so much**

**Please Enjoy 3**

* * *

Duecalion leaned foward and kissed Peter gently.

"What are you doing?" Peter pushed away looking really disgusted.

The Demon Wolf rolled his eyes and stared lustfully at the younger handsome man as he smirked deviously "What? I cant make out with my lover anymore?" Asked Duecalion mockingly.

"I'm not your lover anymore okay?" Peter growled and sat as far away from the older wolf as possible.

Duecalion chuckled and walked towards the younger brunet and caressed his stubbled cheeks with his fingers "You're right you're not my lover" he grabbed the weaker Alpha's chin and forced him to look up at him "You're my mate!"

"I was a stupid hormonal teenager back then okay! I didnt know what I was thinking!" Peter growled. He was just seventeen when his Sister's (Dereks mom) boyfriend Duecalion started courting him. Peters sister loved Duecalion very much and well Peter didnt want to hurt his older sister yet... twenty-one year old Duecalion was very convincing, charming and well down right handsome. Promising the Hale endless amounts of gifts, pleasure and mating. Being the hormonal teenage wolf he accepted the courting and as promised he was always well-mated every day and showered with expensive gifts. His sister ofcourse found out and was heart broken. She married a blue wolf and had two children. Derek and Cora Hale.

"Wolves mate for life my love, so I dont care if you regret your decision, you're mine and I am able to do whatever I want to you" Duec leaned foward and kissed the younger man violently. "And right now I wanna fuck you"

Peter moaned his jeans soaking at those arousing words.

The older wolf chuckled "I can smell your arousal and your ass is dripping wet isnt it?"

"Fuck off, I just didnt have a good fuck for two days, I'm actually going to call my girlfriend to help me out" Peter pushed away but was pulled by his waist, arms gripping Peters waist hard.

"Girlfriend?" Duec growled. "Submissives are loyal to only one mate!" Duecalion ripped of Peters shirt. "Mine!" He bit as he sucked hickeys on the now naked chest.

Peter growled eyes bright blood red. "Let go off me NOWWW!" He kicked Duecalion to the opposite side of the room.

Duec coughed and stood up dusting his pants "Peter, I courted you thirteen years ago! You accepted it! Why are you rejecting me now?"

"I was seventeen years old! You were twenty one, who wont fall for a twenty one year old rich guy who offers them the latest cars and gaming consoles? Endless nights of horny werewolf sex and the finest foods from the finest restruants" Peter sighed "Look you played your cards well back then, went through the rituals perfectly and you did everything right! But now I'm old enough to think clearly! Now kindly leave me the fuck alone"

Duecalions eyes shot red "This isnt over Pete you still belong to me"

Peter growled and walked away. 'Where to go now? Ahh My darling nephews broken warehouse'

Peter stepped up and slid the metal doors open. Derek stared blankly at him "Do I want to know why you smell so much like Duecalion while having hickeys all over your chest?"

"No you dont"

Derek nodded in agreement "My shirts are upstairs but Scott is there talking to Isaac"

Peter sighed and fell on the old green sofa.

* * *

"Isaac?" Scott knocked on Dereks room door.

Isaac sniffled "go away Scott!"

Scott entered the room and closed the door behind him "Isaac when are you comming back home?"

Isaac was dressed in one of Dereks over sized T-shirts and boxers "I'm not comming back, Derek says since Cora left I can come stay here again"

Scott sighed and sat on the bed next to Isaac "Isaac please come back home, I feel lonely without my housemate"

"Is that all I am to you? A housemate?" Isaac growled sickly.

Scott placed his hand on the boys back "Ofcourse not Isaac, you're my friend, my really close friend and since I'm decidimg to join Dereks pack we'll be like family"

Isaac pulled away "Is that all?"

"Look Isaac, I understand I courted you, but it was unknowingly" Isaac choked on a sob "b-but look maybe we can try being a bit closer, but I'm not gay you know, and I love Allison still, but I care about you Isaac... maybe I donno, If you want we can be more affectionate?"

Isaac's eyes widened "More affectionate? Like kissing and hugging?"

Scott felt awkward now "Uhhh yeah... hugging is cool, but uhm how about no kissing?"

Isaacs eyes teared up.

Scott started panicking "Or we can kiss... but not on the lips"

Isaac's puppy eyes swelled even more with a fresh load of tears.

Scott was on the verge of having a panic attack "Or maybe we can kiss on the lips but only for 2seconds at most"

Isaac gave a devious grin "Like this?" He leaned foward and pecked Scott's lips leaving Scott stunned "Uh yeah like that but not in public"

Isaac nodded and furiously hugged the young alpha happily.

* * *

"So my darling nephew, when will I become a granduncle?" Asked Peter while kicking up his feet on a coffee table.

Derek nearly laugh.. nearly... but he didnt because he is an Alpha "Dont hold your breath"

"Come on not even that hyperactive annoyingly cute human?"

Dereks eyes widened "Stiles? Why would I want him?"

"You seem to care more about him than anyone yet you dont admit it" Peter shrugged.

"Dont be ridiculous"

Suddenly Scott walked down the metal spiral staircase and looked at Peter "Do I want to know why he smells like Duecalion with Hickey's all over his chest?"

Derek sighed "No you dont"

Scott shrugged "Isaac's feeling better, though he doesnt wanna move back in with me, he insists on staying with you"

Peter shrugged "Well Derek is his Alpha, since you arent being a good mate he's seeking protection from his Alpha"

"Well I guess so" Scott suddenly looked up "Mate? Who told you that?"

Peter opened a pack of rascals and popped one in his mouth "Derek filled me in"

Scott sighed "I'm not his mate, Im not gay, but I'm going to be closer to him now like a brother"

Peter chuckled loudly "Brother? Well get prepared to feel the joy of incest because when the full moon hits, the little pup will be all over you like a bitch in heat"

Scott toppled over his own feet "I dont roll that way! Crap I have to go break up with Allison and then meet up with Stiles, to much work, too little hours" Scott grabbed his bag and left.

Peter turned to Derek "So where were we? Ah yes, I'd appreciate it if you'd mate the Energizer bunny, I'd hate to think the Hale name ends with you"

Derek sighed and flipped through a book "Cora is still there you know go bug her about this"

Peter gave an impressive-yet-you're-wrong smirk "Well first of all if I know my nephew you'll kill any guy that gives her an heir and second, its the 21st century the kid wont get his moms surname like you did."

Derek looked up from his book "It's not that I'll kill the guy, we all know Cora will scare the guy off before he proposes, she has that affect on all of us"

Peter chuckled "Perhaps, so do you ever think of pups?"

Derek shut his book "If you really want Pups so bad why dont you make some?" Asked the Younger Alpha.

Peter shrugged "Well you're the main Alpha of this pack, I naturally assume you'd be the first to have heirs, besides Melissa doesnt smell too fertile , her biological clock is ticking you know"

Derek groaned "When I find a mate, I'll grace your presence with puppies to play with okay?"

Peters grinned "You'd allow me to play with your children"

Derek chuckled "Ofcourse not, I was being sarcastic, why would I let my pups be around a complete psychopath?"

"My darling nephew why do you make me sound like a maniac"

"Because you are one, and I dont like you" Derek looked at him blankly.

Peter chuckled "Well on the topic of pups I truly believe the ADHD kid would make perfe-"

"Can we seriously get off the topic of Stiles? It's not going to happen, now dont you have someone else to bother?" Derek thought for a minute "Like maybe Scotts mother?"

"Okay okay fair enough but mark my words you'll be sorry when someone else takes him away" Almost on cue the lights flickered as if it was a curse.

Derek rolled his eyes "I doubt it, it'll be a long time before he gets a girlfriend"

* * *

Stiles was happily singing as he looked through some games in Beacon Gaming Corp "And I'll be gone gone tonight~ the ground beneath my feet is burning bright~ the way that I've been holding on too tighttt-"

"Nice voice" Stiles turned around and smacked straight into the guys chest. He looked up to see a handsome guy with green eyes and Blonde hair with perfectly sculpted cheekbones staring directly at him.

Stiles blushed and looked at his feet a bit embarrased that he was caught singing a One Direction song.

The teenage stranger laughed and tipped Stiles chin up with his index finger "No need to be embarrassed you sounded absolutely adorable"

Stiles blushed even harder avoiding eye contact.

"Okay okay, let me stop before you faint from blushing, so tell me you need help?" Asked the green-eyed god.

"Uhh yeah Call of Duty State missionary and Final Fantasy 21" Stiles answered meekly still quite embarrassed.

The guy leaned foward and checked "Well heres COD but FF21 is kinda out of stock"

Stiles pouted "I guess I'll just take Call of Duty then"

The guy sparked all of a sudden "Theres a new box of Final Fantasy in the storage room, I'll get one for you, we're not suppose to open it till next week but Im sure I can pull some strings" The boy turned but Stiles grabbed his Bicep.

"Wait I wouldnt want you to get into trouble" Stiles said sincerely.

The boy laughed "It's chilled my boss needs me so he wont fire me" with that he turned and left.

Stiles stood awkwardly "was that dude hitting on me? What do you know? I guess I am attractive to gay guys Danny boy" he grinned to himself.

"Well I got it here" the teen handed Stiles the Playstation game.

Stiles smiled "Thanks man, well I'll se you around dude"

"Wait!"

Stiles turned to see the older guy awkwardly thinking if what to say. "I'm Jake"

Stiles gave a nod of acknowledgement "Stilinski, but call me Stiles"

"Stiles? Uhm cool, so would you like to go catch a beer with me or something?" He asked while shoving his hands in his pocket "Well actually I'll grab a beer and I'll get you a coke"

Stiles was actually considering this. He's never been on a date before "Actually that sounds nice but my Dad wont let me go out with a 21 year old"

Jake laughed "I'm eighteen I just have a fake ID"

Stiles pouted "Damn I need to get me one of those"

"So tomorrow at 8:30? I'll pick you up?"

Stiled nodded "Cool, uhm give me your number I'll text you my address"

Jake nodded and they exchanged numbers before waving goodbye as Stiles payed and left the store.

"Wow, my first date, Crap what will I wear?"

* * *

**Omg Stiles got a date! Haha and Derek thought he couldnt get a date!**

**Isaac is just so cute yeah?**

**Please Review**

**-Benjy**


	3. Chapter 3 Sabotaging Stiles Date

**Hi Benjy Here, Im so glad that you guys enjoy this story.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and I love you all and this is the latest chapter.**

**Stiles date.**

* * *

Scott gasped as he saw Allison walking towards his house. He quickly turned to go inside when "Scott! Wait!"

Scott turned around and smiled at Allison, he face was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen "Ahh Allison, uhm Hi?"

"Scott have you being avoiding me? I didnt see you the whole day in school" She twirled her car keys in her hand. She was really upset. She knew Scott wad avoiding her, she could feel it.

Scott laughed nervously "Avoiding you? Me I would neve-"

"Scott! I dont like being lied to"

The young Alpha sighed. He really loved Allison to the point of dying to save her. Which he still would do. He just had to do this, for Stiles. Stiles was his best friend and if being lonely, girlfriend-less, and a loser made his Best friend happy, he'd do it "Allison I... I cant date you"

Allison's eyes widened "Did my dad tell you to do this, Scott! You dont have to do whatever he says"

He looked down while shuffling his feet. What know? What was he going to tell her? "I'm joining Derek's pack Allison... and..."

"And?"

He looked up with a heartbroken look on his face "and I'm not allowed to join the pack if I-"

"Date Me?" Allison wiped a few tears that surfaced on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Allison-"

She hugged him. Tears dripping from both of them. Scott could hear her heart beating fast and an agonizing pace. It was the sound of heartbreak "Scott I love you, we can work this out, you dont need to join Derek's pack Scott, Dereks pack always has problems that you end up solving, you dont have to do that anymore, please Scott, this is a dangerous decision I dont want you to die"

"I love you Allison, but since Peter was the one that bit me, the Derek's pack feels like family to me since we are all a Hale or bitten by Hale and I'm technically and Alpha-Omega, being part of a pack is a safer decision, I had to make a decision between you and the pack and ..."

"You chose the pack..." Allison whispered.

Scott nodded "Please dont hate me" he begged.

"Dont hate you? You chose a life-threatening pack over me? You and Lydia were the only two people I could trust and depend on but now Lydia is dating Aiden and is practically part of the pack and now you're joining the pack" Allison wiped her tears and stood away "who do I have left Scott? Who? Peter took away my Aunt, Derek took away my mom and now I'm losing my best friend and boyfriend to the Hale pack!"

"I'm a wolf I need a pack, Lydia is Aidens girlfriend! Derek accidently bit your mom because she tried to kill me, then she killed herself! Peter killed your bitch of and Aunt because she destroyed his entire family" Scott sighed "Just leave Allison, you and I live in completely different worlds, I love you to no end but this isnt going to work Im sorry" Scott placed a kiss on her cheek and walked into his home.

Scott tried to drown out the sobs he heard from outside as he walked up to his bedroom. He entered his room only to be greeted with the site of Stiles sitting on his bed hugging a pillow. Stiles looked up at him and pouted "I didnt ask you to be so harsh on her!"

Scott groaned "Stiles!.whats done is done dont torture mee!"

Stiles laughed "Im sorry bro, so how about we brighten the mood"

"Oh yeah? How?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

Stiles blushed "Im kinda going on my first date"

Scott pouted his soft puppy brown eyes looking down "Now I'm the dateless one"

Stiles gave him a big bear hug "Poor Baby, but remember its Stiles-night, all about me, by the way where is Isaac?"

Scott stifened "Uh H-he's staying at Derek's"

Stiles gave a confused look "Dude did you guys get into a lovers spat?"

Scott looked at him weirdly "Lovers spat?"

"Derek filled me in" Stiles shrugged.

"Well" Scott sighed "It was accident, Isaac believes we have something when we dont"

"Yeah I dont get all these wolfy dog rituals and sniffy stuff" Stiles bit into a slice of pizza as he set up his ps5

"Hmmm and your date... whats her name?" Scott asked.

"Uhm Jkkk" he mumbled softly.

"Jake huh? Nice name she got" Scott laughed.

Stiles pouted "Stupid super wolf hearing"

"Whats he like?"

Stiles blushed "nothing special, just a regular 'ol guy, helped me out at the game store"

Scott raised an eyebrow "Is that why you're blushing like how Danny flushes around Ethan?"

"What? No dude! It's not like that! He's just a cool guy" Stiles shoved a pillow in scotts face.

"You wanna borrow that tight black faggy jeans that my mom bought me?"

The cute human grinned "you read my mind, see thats why we are best buds"

* * *

"So you want to be officially a member of Derek's pack?" Asked Peter as he dug his teeth with a claw.

"Yes, I think it would be best for all of us, I can protect Stiles better, and you know, the pack could use another Alpha and well its best for Isaac too" Scott blushed.

Peter sulked "As long as you know that you're third in charge, Derek is first and Im second"

Scott rolled his eyes and looked Derek "I'm ready"

Derek nodded and pulled Scott towards him biting sharply into the younger alpha's wrist. Scott rolled his eyes in agonising pain "A little warning would be nice"

"Well I wasnt trying to be nice, welcome to the pack" Derek wiped the blood of his mouth "Arent you going to call Stiles to tell him the good news?"

Scott shrugged as he looked at his wrist while it healed "Nahh he's probably busy on his date"

Derek growled "Date? What date?"

"With some guy, Jake or something, can you believe it? Stiles first date" he laughed as he plopped down on the infamous green sofa.

Peters eyes scanned Derek who looked like he was going to blow a gasket, The oldest Alpha smirked "Well Scott. I assume this Jake guy is a good kid?"

Scott sighed "I dont know, I'm worried, It's Stiles first date and I want it to be perfect, I mean I want to punch the guy for taking Stiles away, and I want to go see if he isnt taking advantage of Stiles, but at the same time I dont want to ruin his date"

"How Sweet" Aiden laughed as he, Ethan, Danny and Lydia entered the room.

Isaac walked down the metal spiral staircase and growled "Stop laughing at my Scott! He is third in command Alpha!" Isaac settled in Scott's lap making himself comfortable while nuzzling his new Alpha's neck.

Scott sat awkwardly and stiff "Uhm Isaac?"

Isaac looked up revealing his sexy handsome eyes "Yup Alpha? Whats up?"

Isaac looked so happy and comfortable that Scott didnt want to break his spirit "Uhm nothing... Nothing Isaac" he patted the british boys head gently causing Isaac to grin wider.

Derek roared "Can we get back to the real matter at hand?"

"And that would be?" Asked Kira as she waltzed in.

Peter rolled his head towards the door "Stiles is on a date and Derek is overeacting"

"I'm not overeacting!" He yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Asked Scott

"I'm not yelling!" Derek yelled louder.

Lydia rolled her eyes at them "Okay look! I think its like best if we all just go spy on Stiles date, since we're all so curious about Stiles first date" she directed her eyes at Derek mainly

Derek nodded "Lets not jump to conclusions, it could be a friend date"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Romeo" Peter sniggered softly in Dereks ears.

"Fuck off" his face angry. Peter could only describe it as 'Sourwolf'

* * *

"So I've actually seen you around before"

"You have?" Stiles asked as he popped a piece of french roll in his mouth.

Jake smirked and scooted closer to Stiles "Yeah, I use to be in Beacon hills high, but now I'm homeschooled. You're McCall's best friend right? I remember kind off, you were so cute but I never got the chance to talk to you since you and McCall skipped so many lessons, and if you were not stuck to McCall you were always with the popular crew"

Stiles looked up "Popular crew?"

Jake nodded "Yeah, Lydia, Whitemore, McCall, Allison, Danny, and last year you started hanging out with the popular twins" Jake laughed "You guys are like the exclusive crew in school"

Thats right. Stiles hadnt realized it before, but all his friends were popular "I hadnt realized, so uhm why are you being homeschooled?"

Jake wrapped his arms around Stiles waist "Well with all the killings going on for the past two years, my parents decided to put me on a leash"

"Well your parents dont need to worry, my dad caught every murderer and will continue to keep this town safe" Stiles laughed not realizing how close Jake was.

"Hmmm your dad's protecting everyone, who's going to protect you?" Jake murmered huskily as he leaned foward, their lips inches apart.

Stiles heart pummeled and thumped 'omigod! Omigod! He's going to kiss me! What if my breath stinks? Okay get it together Stiles! You're a man! Not a girl!' He steadied his breathing pace "I dont know" he whispered.

"I'll protect you baby" a sarcastic voice next to them muttered.

"Oh shit! Peter! You scared me! What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Stiles hand above his heart in shock.

Peter shrugged "We came to get some supper, Derek doesnt even have a stove in that crappy warehouse"

"We?" Asked Stiles.

"He dragged me here to pay for dinner" Derek muttered as he stepped out of nowhere.

"Well I'm Dereks beta I have to be there for him" Isaac revealed himself.

"I guess Isaac pulled me along" Scott shrugged as Isaac pulled him from behind the booth's wall.

"Scott came so I came" Kira smiled.

"Kira didnt want to be the only girl" Lydia shrugged as she stepped in the booth with her arm linked to Aiden.

Aiden shrugged "I go where Lydia goes"

"I go where my twin goes and Danny goes where I go" Ethan shrugged as he and Danny sat in Stiles and Jakes romantic booth.

"Thats nice and all anyway I guess you guys should find a booth" Stiles hinted for them to leave.

"Uhmmmm let me think about it " Lydia looked deep in thought for a quick second "No, we'll share with you"

Stiles face turned sour as they all squeezed in his booth.

"Ahem" Jake cleared his throat catching everyones attention.

Lydia looked at him "Oooh who's this hottie, Stiles honey you got yourself a slice of creamy stud cake"

Derek almost growled with jealousy as he scooted closer to Stiles pretending that there wasnt much space.

"Jake" he mumbled "Jake you know the guys from school, and that's Peter Hale, Derek Hale, and Isaac Lahey, Isaac dropped out for a while but he came back to school"

"Ah yes I remember" He smiled at the gang before leaning close to Stiles "Wasnt Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey suspected for murders?" He whispered not knowing the wolves could hear.

"They're not bad trust me" Stiles whispered back.

Stiles pulled out his phone.

Stiles -Dude what are you guys doing here?-

Scott -I dont know, showed up for dinner and you happened to be here-

Stiles -Well go, was about to kiss J-

Scott -They wont go now-

"So Jake is it? Scott tells us you work at a Video Game Store" Peter asked with his holier-than-thou attitude.

Stiles -Dude, Im going to kill him-

Jake and Stiles could sense this was an ambush.

Jake nodded "Yes I do"

"So you could hook is up with some pretty sick video games?" Asked Peter with that sexy jerk-smirk of his. Stiles could sense it wasnt a request, Peter was stating a fact.

"Uh I guess I could" Jake shrugged.

"Well this was nice, I'm really tired so Jay and I are going to head of home" Stiles grabbed Jay's hand as Jay shoved some money in the bill.

"But Stiles, you cant go home, your dad will see you with a legal adult and go insane" Lydia added.

"He's only one year older and I told Dad that Im staying at Scott's" Stiles grab Jakes hand.

Derek cleared his throat "Then shouldnt Scott take you home?"

Stiles gave up, he lost, he wasnt going to get his magical date kiss "Yes I guess so"

Isaac rubbed Scott's bicep "Stiles is tired take him home, I'll bring some food over for you" Isaac pecked Scotts lips.

Scott blushed bright red "Uh yeah I guess so come Stiles"

The three headed out to the parking lot and Scott went to fetch his car.

Stiles turned to Jake "Im so sorry about that"

Jake smiled "Dont worry about it, I enjoyed just being with you"

Stiles blushed "Me too... I mean not with me... I meant I enjoyed being with you... aww crap, I ruined the moment didnt I" Stiles scratched the back of his head.

Jake chuckled "You're cute" he leaned foward and cupped Stiles face. Going closer and closer "Im about to kiss you" he whispered lustfully.

"Then kiss me" Stiles whispered back.

Stiles felt his phone buzz in his pants "Damn" he pulled away and answered the call.

"Stilinski, you left your wallet, but dont worry we'll send Isaac with it to Scott's when he brings Scotts dinner beeeeeeep" Peter hung up

"Dammit" Stiles muttered and looked up awkwardly at Jake "Moment ruined, well I guess we'll chat later?"

Jake nodded "Yeah I'll bbm you, bye babe" and with that they parted ways to seperate cars.

* * *

**Benjy: So Stiles has a boyfriend I guess.**

**Derek: Stiles is mine! Im his boyfriend!**

**Benjy: keep telling yourself that Romeo**

**Anyway I promise theres is M-Rated Lemony in the next Chapter! I promise!**

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Peter Hale

**Hi guys I'm so sorry about the format, but I got a new programme but now I'm switching back to Microsoft Word tomorrow, Dumb Mistake. Micrrosoft Word is tthe best dont you think.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I missed you guys and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Scotttt Ohhhh Oh fuck me mate! Ahhhh oh god oh fuck oh fuck! Oh please! Please more!" Came from a room in the warehouse. It was so loud and unbearable.

Peter rolled his eyes "how much more of this should we take, he's been shoving that pink dildo up his pleasure portal for three hours"

Derek shrugged "Let Isaac masturbate in peace, he's been through so much recently"

"Ahhhh~" a cry was heard from upstairs.

Peter smirked "You see him as your pup dont you?"

"Well he is the pup of the pack, so yes I do happen to believe he is MY puppy-brother" Derek didnt enjoy having conversations with his uncle because Peter had a way of making him tell all his secrets.

"Sooo Stiles has a boyfriend now, quite a cute couple dont you think?" Peter taunted as he watched each and every feature of Derek turn in disgust.

"They've only been on one date! Stiles probably scared him of by now" Derek shrugged as he ate a slice of Pizza. Changing the topic he looked at Peter "Since I have a Pack now I think I should buy a house"

"I dont know, they look happy and in love, I doubt he'll leave Stiles anytime soon"

"I'm thinking a Victorian or really Modern house like Kira's"

"They we're about to kiss"

Derek ignored him "We'll need a room for Scott, Isaac, Ethan and the gay guy, Lydia and the other twin, and the fox so that would be 7 rooms including our rooms"

"And what about a room for Stiles?" Asked Peter.

Derek glared at him "Fine we'll get an 8th room" Derek swiftly left to the real estate agents office.

"I thought your nephew will never leave"

Peter swiftly turned only to come face to face with a red eyed alpha. Duecalion had a sadistic smirk on his face and his eyes had a pervy gleam. It made the Hale shudder under the scrutinizing glare. "Oh what do you want?" He rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh come now my love, no need to be so harsh" Duecalion stepped foward and Peter stepped back and shrugged.

"Look buddy, I really have no time for you, if you havent noticed I'm in the middle of buying a house for my Nephew" Peter walked over to his laptop to browse through some houses to suggest to his nephew.

Deucalion growled "You seriously think Im going to believe that you will buy your nephew a house?"

Peter shrugged "It wont put a dent in my bank account and he's long overdue an 18th birthday gift" Obviously Peter was doing this for his own benefit to have a comfortable living environment.

"Righttt, and Im guessing that house with an indoor hot spring isnt for you" Duecalion pointed to the house that Peter was looking through online.

"Ofcourse not! My darling nephew deserves the good life... Oooh I like that indoor pool, add that to my bucket list" Peter smirked.

The Alpha Demon 'innocently' wrapped his arms around Peter from behind affectionately. Peter rolled his eyes and stared at the screen. "You know its so hard to understand what type of homes youngsters like"

Duec almost laughed "Come on you arent that much older than Derek and Dereks only 24, you're like 27?" He sniffed and kissed the neck while murmuring against it lustfully.

"Well you better remove your hand from this 27 year olds butt before I take Talia's claws and rip your hands apart"

Deucalion gasped "Y-you have Talia's claws?"

"Hmmmm now you find something more interesting than me?" Peter smirked "Wouldnt it be creepy if you got slashed by your dead ex girlfriend's claws?"

"How can you speak of your sister that way?"

"Why do you care, you cheated on her with her wittle bwother" Peter said in a babish voice before sighing "People die no matter how much you care for them"

Deucalion nodded and pointed to a house "Your nephews mate will like that, the one room is an office, from what I remember the human likes investigating and figuring things out correct?"

Peter nodded "Yet providing for a mate is the last stage"

"Well not necessarily because he might perform the stages when it is most convenient for the couple, remember I provided for you first as a way to bribe you to like me?"

The younger man smirked "So you admit you did bribe me"

Deucalion sighed in defeat "I was a man with money, you were a kid who wanted expensive shit, I was being a good mate and giving you everything your cute little heart desired"

Peter turned around to face the older Alpha "Why?"

"Because you're my mate and I love you" Duecalion whispered softly.

"You told Talia the same thing..."

"And yet I cheated on her and I have never touched another body after you" The older Alpha was trying to keep his voice even yet there was a slight tremble indicating heart and throat ache.

Peters eyes widened as he looked at the other wolf "Never? Not even one person?"

Deucalion nodded "No one after you, I value my love for you too much to be unfaithful"

Suddenly Peter felt really guilty for being with Melissa. It kinda broke his cold sarcastic heart to know that he had been unfaithful and rebellious against their mating bond. "Well thats too bad for you" he shrugged ignoring the tug on his heart.

"Have you ever being unfaithful?" Asked Deucalion.

"Well I did tell you that I had a girlfriend... its not true... its just this nurse that I took on a date and well we've been fucking... i guess..."

Deucalions eyes turned blue before bloodshot red "You've had sex and betrayed our bonding and mating courtship, in other words you cheated on me!" He roared.

"Its been years! You expect me to live without sex? You left me!"

"I thought you were dead, I was planning on living the rest of my life without sex, yet you have sex as soon as you come out of a coma?" Deucalion grabbed the younger man and threw him on the green couch "You've been a bad boy Peter and Im going to teach you a lesson"

Peter groaned "Oh yea you son of a bitch what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you so hard!"

Peter couldnt stop himself from getting aroused. He groaned "B-but Isaac is upstairs"

"Dont worry he fell asleep" Deucalion whispered as he kissed down Peters neck.

Peter shifted uncomfortably "Are you sur-"

"God Peter! Do you ever Shut up?" The older Alpha silenced him with a kiss before shredding off their clothes with his Claws. Deucalion gently kissed down his chest until he reached the younger alpha's cock.

"I'm going to make you forget that nurse! You're mine" He roughly pumped Peters dick in his dry hand causing Peter to groan at the over-sensitive nerves on the purple head of his hard circumcised cock.

"S-stop, it... it... hurts... please... lube" Peter groaned he was leaking pre-cum yet Deucalion kept wiping it away trying to dryly torture the younger mans hard throbbing cock.

"So cute~" Deucalion mused.

"Bastard!" Peter grunted as he felt a finger touch his hole.

"Suddenly they heard a shocked gasp "Uhhh... I'm sorry I... I should go... Derek probably needs my help for something..." Isaac quickly shuffled past them to the door.

"Wait I'll come with you, my lovely nephew is useless without me" Peter stood up and put some clothes on ready to leave with Puppy-Isaac.

"Arent you forgetting something?" Deucalion hinted to the burning boner in his pants.

Peter rolled his head towards the older Alpha "No"Hi

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-_BENJY_**


	5. Chapter 5: Derek Hales Mate

**Hi guys, thanks so much for the lovely reviews.**

**Warnings: Breeding Kink, Slash, Heart-broken Isaac.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Derek" Stile gave a cute silly grin and looked at Derek who was busy going through some of Peter's drafts for the new house.

Derek gave a sharp glare at the adorable human "Can I help you?"

"Yes actu-"

"By can I help you, I meant get out!" Derek hissed.

Stiles pouted, his strawberry lips looks so full, delicious and well Derek had to stop himself from jumping the boy "Scott said I have to meet him here, so I have to stay till he gets here"

Suddenly Isaac came tumbling down the stairs looking all adorable and scruffy from sleeping messily on the bed "Did you say Scott's comming?"

Stiles gave an awkward smile "Uh... yeah I guess?"

"When?" Asked Isaac who looked like an excited hyperactive pup.

The human tapped his chin in thought before looking the youngest wolf in the eye "About two hours time"

Derek raised a sexy eyebrow and leaned foward on his desk "Then why are you here so early?"

"TWO HOURS! OH FUCK! How do I look?" Isaac lifted his arms to smell his underarms "Shit! I need another bath? Oh god what am I going to wear?" Isaac was on the verge of panicking. He wanted to look really pretty and submissive for his mate. He wanted to impress his mate, he wanted his mate to MATE him so Good and so HARD! He had to look his best for his mate, otherwise his mate wouldnt want him to bear children.

Isaac quickly shuffled back upstairs to shower. The Alpha sighed, he had to deal with an emotional teenage submissive wolf, its as bad as having a fangirl for a daughter. "As I was saying, why are you here so early?"

Stiles smiled "Hey dont be such a buzzkill, we havent busted villians ass together in quite a while, I thought we could catch up"

Derek glared at him "We dont 'bust' villians ass together because we want to, we usually end up in a predicament where one of us is dependant on the other, hence why we dont need to catch up"

"Jeez how many friends did you have in highschool?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

Derek rolled his eyes "I was actually on the basketball team and unlike you, I didnt have to sit on the bench, how many friends do you think I had?" The older didnt mean to be rude, he just wasnt a peoples person and he just didnt know how to be nice to Stiles. He didnt know what to say to him. He didnt hate Stiles. He didnt even find him annoying anymore, why couldnt he just be nice to the human?

A tear threatened to spill from Stiles left eye, but being the rock of the team he stayed strong and held back the tears. 'Why are you always so mean to me? I think of you as one of my best friends. Do you hate me?' Stiles wondered and just in time to cheer him up his phone rang. "Hey Jake! Hiiii how you doing?"

Derek glared at Stiles. Well he wasnt glaring at Stiles, he was glaring at the mobile. He was glaring at it so hard wishing it would explode. Failing at this he decided to adjust his eyes to listening to the conversation.

* * *

Dereks Point Of View.

"Hi babes, just called because I missed you" that devilly ugly human whined. Like seriously Stiles isnt a chick stop calling him babes.

Stile grinned. Why the hell is he grinning for that idiot? Someone needs to slap that blonde boy, Jack or whatever his name is. "Awwww so sweet, what are you up to?"

No that wasnt sweet, anyone can say 'I missed you' doesnt make it sweet! "Well Im kinda waiting to see you, you wanna come over to my place?" No you idiot! He doesnt want to! He's father will kick his ass.

"I really want to Jake! But I cant, Im meeting Scott for bowling in an hour and a half, we havent hung out in a while" Hah! Take that! I grinned.

"Awww its chilled my love, how about tomorow?" That annoying voice asked through the reviever.

Stiles blushed "Sure! Sounds good" Tomorrow? Wait! We usually have pack meetings on Friday! Stiles always attended.

End of Dereks Point Of View

* * *

Stiles disconnected the call and looked up to see Derek staring at him "What?"

"Its pack meeting tomorrow, you're not comming?"

"Nahhh Im just a waste of space at the meetings, I just come because Im bored usually"

Derek felt anger build up within him. 'How could his mate abandon him for another man? How could his mate take away the only few hours a week that the alpha got to see his mate in? This wasnt fair!' Dereks eyes turned bloodshot red and his wolf was taking over. Stiles was his mate! Stiles is suppose to breed his pups! Stiles is suppose to obey him and submit to him only!."YOU. WILL. COME. FOR. THE. MEETING!" Derek growled in a threatening manner.

"Look I already made plans, and Im not afraid of you anymore so stop growling!" Stiles glared at the Alpha wolf.

'Mate not suppose to look Alpha in the eye, Mate must be afraid! Mate must submit! Mate must please Alpha, Mate must respect alpha!' His wolf growled as his canines extended.

Stiles backed away "Okay dude! Stop, you're freaking me out, put your teeth back into your gums!"

"Whats going on here?" Asked Scott as he stared at the scary scene.

Stiles felt a wave of relief drown him "Oh god dude, thank god you came, Derek was going to eat me!"

"Scott! My Mate!" Isaac came running down dressed in black skinny jeans and a black knitted jersey. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.

Scott gasped and pulled away "Isaac no longer than two seconds!" He reminded the pup of the rules.

Isaac whined "I missed mate, I want mate to FUCK me!" The pup plopped on the sofa and spread his legs revealing a hard crotch.

Scott choked "W-what? Isaac dont say stuff like that!" Scott blushed deep red thoroughly embarrassed.

"Errrr... can we go?" Stiles whispered.

Scott nodded and tried to pull away from Isaac "Isaac I have to go"

Isaac clung tightly to his mates arms "Please dont leave me, I love you, I don't want to be alone, I want to mate today"

Scott sighed and sat Isaac down and kissed Isaac's cheek "Okay Isaac Im just going to go with Stiles for a few hours and Ill be back okay?"

"No please man! Please I need you, so badly" Isaac looked at his pack Alpha "Derek tell him to mate me please Alpha please!" Isaac pleaded Derek desperately to order Scott to mate with him.

Derek sighed "Scott is going to hang out with Stiles for a while and then they will come back and Scott will spend some time with you while I speak to Stiles okay pup?"

Isaac nodded and looked up at Scott "Kiss me"

Scott sighed and leaned down and pecked the beta on his lips "I'll see you later"

* * *

"Oh My God! Dude that was the best bro date everrr!" Stiles grinned and pushed open the door of Dereks loft. "We should totally go crazy like that again"

Scott smiled "It was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

"Hell yeahhh" Stiles and Scott walked in to Isaac cuddling with a sleeping Derek on the green couch. Isaac looked up and grinned "Scott, I've been waiting all night for you!" Isaac was now dressed in his boxers and one of Derek's oversized T-shirts as his pajama's.

"Uhmm yeah cool" 'Damn I thought he'd be asleep by now' Scott thought.

Isaac grinned and ran up to Scott and kissed him "Come lets go to my room"

"Look Isaac it's late and my mom-"

"I called your mom and told her that we're staying at Stiles" Isaac blushed at the things he'd hoped Scott would do to him tonight. Scott sighed and followed the excited pup to his room.

Stiles sighed and sat next to the sleeping alpha and suddenly Derek's eyes shot open "Mate!" He growled, his eyes bloodshot red and his claws lashed out.

"Woahhhh dude! It's just me man, Stiles, I'm sorry to have woken you up" Stiles backed to the other end of the couch, reasoning Dereks odd behaviour with the full moon comming up in three days time.

"Mate" Derek whispered and leaned over Stiles sniffing into the cute human's neck.

"Okay man, its me Stiles, snap out of it! It's the full moon doing this to you! Snap out of it D-Derek, what are you doing-ugh gross stopp licking meee!" Stiles whined as he felt Derek lick and nibble his neck. Stiles started punching Derek's chest and suddenly he realised he felt like a girl from a chick flick who beats on their boyfriends chest "God Derek get off of me! SCOTT HELP!"

* * *

"SCOTT HELP!" Scott panicked "Stiles!"

Isaac whined as he sat in Scott's lap kissing his mates neck "S-Scott take me please!"

"Isaac, Stiles is in trouble and all you can think of is sex?" Scott growled.

Isaac whined like a pitiful puppy "Stiles is fine, He's probably having a fight with Derek again!" Isaac whispered hotly as he grinded his aching ass against Scott's crotch. Scott groaned and rolled his eyes back "I-Isaac enough, I might lose control" he pushed Isaac on the bed away from him.

Isaac propped himself on his elbows "I want you to lose control"

"I-I dont want to hurt you Isaac"

The pup pulled Scott's hand to his boxer-covered butt and Scott noticed how soaked his boxer's were. 'Was it possible that submissives made their own lubricant?' "You can never hurt me Scott"

"Isaac! I cant! I just broke up with Allison, Im not ready yet"

Isaac pulled away "I can offer you everything she can! I may not have boobs but I love you with all my heart and I will do whatever to pleasure you!" Isaac sobbed and messily wiped his tears away.

"I-its not about boobs, I still love her Isaac, but I broke up with her, for you, Stiles and the pack, atlease give me some time please?" Scott whispered.

Isaac wiped his leaky nose on Dereks T-shirt along with his tears "Why wont you like me?"

Scott sighed "I do like you Isaac, you're cute, smart, witty, you're strong and completely badass! You're an exceptional fighter and you're really cool and loyal, Im just not gay, I never was, look just give me a little time okay?"

Isaac sobbed harder and shoved his head in a pillow trying to fall off to sleep. Scott sighed and layed next to him and closed his eyes trying to drown out Isaac's crying.

* * *

"Okayyy big guy! Calm down no biting!" Stiles had long since given up on getting Derek off him and just layed uncomfortably on the couch.

"Mine!" The wolf growled and kissed Stiles collarbone.

"O-okay its yours, no problemo... err you just keep biting my collarbone" growl. "Which... uh obviously belongs to you" Stiles stuttered fearful of the wolfed out Derek above him.

Derek groaned loudly and a loud rumbling resonated from his chest "My mate... want to breed you" Derek continued to kiss him.

"No!" Stiles gasped, Derek was going to fuck him, oh fuck no.

Derek pulled away and looked at his mate in a confused manner. Derek was obviously not in control of his wolf "Mate?" He asked as he tilted his head like an innocent pup, albeit his eyes red, and canines elongated.

"I... I said No!" Stiles spoke up with more confidence "There will be no m-mating of any kind! And... and what do you mean breed! Im a boy stop saying embarrassing things!"

Derek lookes down sad "Mate not want pups?"

"I'm not your mate Derek!"

Derek looked up angrily and pounced on Stiles "Mate! My Mate! Mine!" He growled as he kissed the human all over.

Stiles went back to scare mode and gasped fearfully "O-okay your mate, how about we mate on the full moon, then you can fill me with as many puppies as you want! Hows that sound big guy?" Did Derek not understand he was a boy and couldnt have pups? Must be a wolf kink.

"Mate? Full moon? Breed mate?" The wolf rasped and looked at the human, his eyes no longer red but a stunning glowing blue.

"Y-yes on Saturday" Stiles lied, Derek obviously missed the sound of Stiles lying and believed him "But for now lets go to sleep"

Derek nodded obediently and pulled Stiles against his chest and layed on the couch.

"Err goodnight Derek"

"'Night mate" Derek nuzzled Stiles hair and fell asleep.

* * *

**BENJY: Hey guys? Did you like the chapter? I feel so sad that Isaac is heartbroken. And sorry that Derek seems violent, but he's still going to get a whole lot more violent and abusive.**

**Peter: Please Review for Benjy or she'll de-alpha me in the next episode. I dont wanna be a beta! *sobs***

**Benjy: awww you are just so sexyyy *glomps Peter***

**Derek: *walks in* Ew. Just ew.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: First Gift

**Hey guys Im Super-sorry that I didnt Update sooner, I've been so busy this week, but Ill update sooner next week.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek growled and shoved sleeping Stiles of him. Crawling as far away from Stiles as the sofa allowed him to.

"Dont get all wolfy on me okay! You wouldnt let me go last night! You kept sexually harassing me! Not cool man! Like what the hell!" Stiles exclaimed while waggling his finger at Derek as if he was a naughty puppy.

Derek spluttered and turned red "N-not m...my fault! The full moon is comming soon." He covered his blush with a hard fluttery glare at the human boy.

Stiles shrugged "I figured as much"

Dereks eyes fluttered blinking red and blue at times trying to keep control. Stiles smelled so damn good right now it made heat flood to his loins. "Stiles g-get out of here n-now"

"Dude whats wrong?"

"Just go!"

"No Derek! I want to help"

Derek Snapped. Lunging at Stiles slamming him onto the cold ground sniffing him. "So s-so gooood, mate smells sooo good" Derek picked up the boy and threw him on the green couch. Climbing on top of him he kissed his little mates face all over.

Stiles spluttered and blushed "what dafuq are you doing Derekkkk stopppp!" He cried as Derek licked the shell of his ears while ripping Stiles T-shirt open "Oh fuck, Oh god, Im going to lose my virginity on a fucked up couch, in a suspicious loft, to a creepy werewolf 8 years my senior! Scott Help!"

Derek growled loudly, how dare his mate interupt their breeding session by calling out another Alpha's name? He must kill this 'Scott'. What if mate wants to be mounted by the other Alpha? No! Derek will not have any of it! His mate belonged to him and him only! "Mine!" He ripped of Stiles metal jeans button in an attempt to rip the pants of his mate.

"No no no! Derek remember Jake? My boyfriend? Derek you cant do this to me! This is rape! And Im a boy!" Stiles cried out. Derek growled jealously. He had to prove that he was a better mate. A stronger mate. A more wealthier mate!.

Suddenly Derek gave Stiles a huge kiss on his forhead, got up and dissappeared from the room, two minutes later he came back and held out a wooden box with strange carvings on it. The alpha stood impatiently and eagerly. Stiles got the hint "For me?"

"For mate" Derek whispered as he nudged the gift into the humans hands. A growl rumbled in his chest out of happiness as Stiles nervously took the box with trembling hands. Stiles reluctantly opened it to reveal a pure white gold pocket watch attached as a pendant to a thin white gold necklace. The pendant-watch had the same markings as Dereks tattoo carved in the front and when he clicked open the locket he noticed some Latin, Greek and French words engraved inside. "Wow Derek, No I cant, this is... Im sorry I cant take this"

Derek growled loudly! His mate didnt accept the ritual gift! Dereks eyes shot red and Stiles gasped "O-or maybe I can hold onto this until you come to your senses" Stiles fearfully closed the box and held it to his chest as he watched Derek calm down.

The Alpha wolf snuggled into his mate happily. "My Mate"

Stiles gave a nervous awkward smile and glanced at the spiral staircase 'Dammit Scott Im going to kill you for leaving me with this wacko!'

Scott woke up and decided to go check on Stiles. He swore he heard someone yell 'Scott Help!' He ripped of the blanket of him but has he got of the bed Isaac wrapped his arms around Scotts waist and buried his face in Scott's back "P-please dont leave me again"

"Isaac let go! Im just going down to check on Stiles" Scott could smell of arousal warf of Isaac. It was simply delectable. Scott shook his head. He was straight. He loves Allison.

"But I need you!" Isaac whined pitifully and grinded against Scotts back.

Scott's eyes widened as he pushed away "Gross Isaac, stop, you have more control than this, stop behaving like this, just because wolves mate any gender doesnt make it right! We are still human too and humans dont do this!" Scott immediately got up and left.

Oh god the pup was soooo horny right now. His ass was leaking and his body was trembling. One touch could trigger an orgasm. He needed a good hard cock to fill him up. He was so horny he'd let any person, any object or even any animal fuck him to death, mate or no mate. He removed all his clothes and shoved a finger up his soaking enterance. He clenched and came so hard yet he was still hard. Isaac pulled on his boxers and headed downstairs to find his mate.

"Grrrrrrr My Mate!" Derek roared as his claws flicked out and poised ready to attack.

"Okay Derek, calm down" Scott calmly placed Stiles on the floor and stepped slowly away from him.

Stiles glared "Oh mighty Alpha McCall leaves his best friend for dead"

Scott knew. Deaton and Peter explained it. "Touching the skin of the Alpha's mate resulted in death"

* * *

**Okay I know its kind of short but as I said I was so busy. But Im enjoying writing this story, I love the Scissac that is clearly lacking in this world.**

**The world needs more Scisaac dont you think?**

**I cant believe I survived writing an entire chapter without adding my lover Peter Hale... god I miss seeing his sarcastic face on Tv.. sucks that Allison died, But I kinda like the Scott/Kira relationship, Scott seems happy and she doesnt hurt him, she is good for him. On the other hand I cried when Aiden Died! Poor Ethan... then I thought maybe Stydia would happen but then Malia came... like wtf! Bitch ruined everything.**

**Anyway please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Isaaaaaac

**Hiii guys I'm back.**

**SOrry it's a really short chapter but I promise I will put a lemon in the next chapter. Right now is just to fill a bit of your hungry tummies.**

**Derek/Stiles**

**Scott/Isaac**

**Slight Deucalion/Peter**

**Slight Aiden/Ethan twincest.**

**Future Jackson/Lydia**

**Slight Stydia 3**

**Slight Scira 3**

* * *

"Seems like Im just in time, Peter inject this into him" Deaton threw an injection at him.

Peter swiftly caught it and stabbed Derek in the chest with it causing the younger Alpha to start breathing evenly.

"Jeez Peter, you didnt have to stab him in the chest, you okay man?" Stiles asked as he patted Dereks back gently.

Derek whined like a pained wolf "Mine, my Stiles" he pulled Stiles into his arms gently and hugged him as tightly as his weak arms possibly could whilst Stiles layed on him feeling so very very awkward.

Isaac huffed jealously 'Why doesnt Scott hold him like that? Doesnt his mate want to hold him and recieve love from him!' Suddenly Isaac burst into sobs and kicked the window smashing through the glass and jumping out the loft.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled as he ran towards the window only to see the puppy trudging away whilst crying. "Should I go after him?" He asked the others.

Peter nodded "but its best not to knot him, he is too young to get pregnant"

"Ewwww what the efff, man noo! I didnt mean that, look Im just going to go find him and bring him back" Scott was about to jump out the window when.

"Scott, get me a burger and chips and a hugggge McFlurry on your way back" Stiles asked as he tried to shift in a more less-awkward position in Dereks arms.

Scott sighed making a mental note to add up all the money Stiles owed him in the last 6 years, because seriously that boy could eat up his allowance and paycheques before he got a chance to save any.

He jumped off and went out to search for Isaac trying to follow the delicious scent.

"Scott?" A voice behind him asked.

"Allison! What are you doing here?" He asked. Wow Allison looked more beautiful than ever. He instantly regretted dumping her.

"Just going target shooting. So uhm hows things with the pack? " She asked sadly.

Scott smiled "It's great, we have great pack meetings and Derek is getting us a house probably in LA, since most of us want to study there, we also hunt together and stuff, I enjoy being part of the pack, the Twins also have my back 24/7 and yeah things are good" He realized his happy rambling was hurting his love "And hows things with your dad?"

Allison smiled brilliantly, her cute dimples showing causing Scotts heart to skip beats "My Dad is actually happy now, he smiles now and I think he found someone but he has yet to admit it, and Melissa?"

"Ah my Mom is dating the Sheriff now so atleast she doesnt feel lonely when Im with the pack" he grinned "So you wanna get some coffee?"

Allison nodded as Scott led her to the nearby starbucks quickly forgetting about Isaac.

* * *

"Hiii little puppy, are you lost?" Asked a man with a blue leather jacket, black hair and grey eyes. He looked Turkish but Isaac was unsure. All he could focus on was thick dominating scent wafted over the Alpha infront of him causing him to whine submissively.

"N-no, Im going to my Alpha's home." Isaac sometimes went to the old Hale Manor since the roof above Dereks old room was so broken that he could see the beautiful stars as he drifted of to sleep on the old tattered slightly burnt mattress in the room.

"Alpha hale? Peter Hale correct?"

Isaac shook his head "No, Derek Hale, Uncle Peter is our second in command Alpha"

The handsome man smirked "Interesting, and what is your name little beta?"

"Isaac McCall" he lied. I mean you cant give your name to a stranger.

"My name is Ash Loki, Alpha Loki if you will, so how about you tell me your real name and I'll help you with your little problem" 'Ash' tapped Isaac's crotch causing the boy to whine a release bolts of cum into his pants yet he was still hard. He awkwardly tried to clutch his legs together.

"I-Isaac Lahey H-hale" he admitted.

Loki laughed "Such a cutee name, perfect for a puppy like you"

Isaac blushed. This Alpha was so sweet to him.

"Isaac, you're so pretty. May I court you?"

* * *

**Ooooh Isaac got an Alpha after his sexy ass.**

**Should Derek give Stiles the bite?**

**Do you like sassy or kind Peter? Personally I love Sassy Peter Hale.**

**If you guys havent noticed it by now I am in love with Peter Hale 3**

**Please review**


End file.
